


Belong

by Purseplayer



Series: Klaine Advent 2013 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purseplayer/pseuds/Purseplayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between Kurt and his daughter; fill for Klaine Advent 2013 Prompt 2: Belong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belong

_“You can’t have two daddies, dummy.  And if you do, you can’t belong to both of them!”_

The thing is, Sophie _knew_ that she belonged with them.  At least it had always felt like she did.  But Jeremy’s words still hurt.

When she got home from school she had Daddy help her look up the word _belong_ in the dictionary.  “To fit in a specified place or environment.”  Only she didn’t know what ‘specified’ meant.  Or ‘environment,’ exactly.

It was still bothering her when Papa came to tuck her in that night (Papa always tucked her in, and Daddy always woke her up,) so she asked him.

“Papa, you know how I was a… a-dop…”

“Adopted?  What about it, sweetie?”  He leaned over to drop a kiss on her forehead, and she beamed at him.  Papa always said her smile lit up her face the same way Daddy’s did.

“Just… how did you know?  How did you know to pick me and not some other kid?”

“Well Bug,” Papa said matter-of-factly.  “You know the story about how Daddy and I met?”

Sophie rolled her eyes.  Of course she did.  It was their favorite story.  Both of them.  That and how Daddy had propose-ded.

“I was coming down the stairs and I stopped him to ask for directions and then our eyes met and—“

“And boom! Sparkles,” Sophie did the hand motion Daddy had taught her, clenching her fists and then spraying her fingers out fast, like fireworks.  “It was like magic.”

“It _was_ magic,” Papa agreed.  “And then we shook hands and that was magic too, and he said ‘I’m Blaine,’ and I said ‘Kurt’—”

“And then he pulled you down the hallway and sang teenage dreams with all the other warberlers but you didn’t see any of them, you only saw him.”

“That’s right,” Papa said, smiling in that way that meant he’d gone somewhere else in his head.  “Only him.”

She waited patiently while he shook his head the way he always did when he told that story, until he finally looked at her again.  “So when we met you, Bug, it was kind of like that.  There was this big room with all these kids in it, and all of them were fantastic, I’m sure, but we saw you in the corner and that was it.  We just knew.  Even though you were sleeping.  Even though you were snoring so loud you might have been a monster…”

He fake-growled and pounced then, tickling at her belly while she giggled and squirmed and begged him to stop.  Daddy always called himself the tickle monster, but Papa was better at it.  She had told him once, and Papa had grinned real big and said _“we better keep that our little secret.”_

Papa stopped abruptly, pulling her covers back and giving her that look that said _you better get under them, it’s time for bed young lady!_   He kissed her forehead again after she had settled.  “What do we say?” he prompted.

She smiled at him, and together they sang their nightly song.  Well, just the one line.  But it was _theirs_.

_I belong to you, you belong to me you’re my sweetheart…_

Papa had such a pretty voice.  Sophie hoped she sounded like him someday.

“That’s right,” he said, smoothing the hair back from her face.  “Don’t forget it!”

Sophie wouldn’t.  _She belonged_.


End file.
